Alicia Clark
* Stephen Clark (Father) * Nick Clark (Brother) * Matt Sale (Boyfriend) * Jake Otto (Boyfriend) |death = |origin = Los Angeles|deathcause = }} Alicia Clark, also known as Licia within the family, is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons. She is portrayed by Alycia Debnam Carey. Alicia is Stephen and Madison's daughter and Nick's sister. Overview Alicia is a driven teenager and daughter of Madison and Steven Clark. Before The Fall, she went to Paul R. Williams High School; her father died when she was a young teen and, like her older brother, she was deeply affected by this loss. Unlike Nick though, she excels in every area of life that he fails in. Alicia planned to go to the University of California at Berkeley and was already in contacted by the institution as well as making plans for the future with her boyfriend Matt Sale. Pre-Apocalypse When Alicia was about 14-16, her father died in a car crash and sometime later her mother started dating Travis Manawa. She began dating Matt Sale at some point and was later accepted into UC Berkeley. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 “Pilot” TBA “So Close, Yet So Far” TBA “The Dog” TBA “Not Fade Away” TBA “Cobalt” TBA “The Good Man” TBA Season 2a “Monster” TBA “We All Fall Down” TBA “Ouroboros“ TBA “Blood in the Streets” TBA “Captive” TBA “Sicut Cervus” TBA “Shiva” TBA Season 2b “Los Muertos” TBA “Do Not Disturb” TBA “Pablo & Jessica” TBA “Pillar of Salt” TBA “Date of Death” TBA “Wrath“ TBA “North” TBA Season 3 “Eye of the Beholder” TBA “The New Frontier” TBA “Teotwawki” TBA “Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame” TBA “Red Dirt” TBA “The Unveiling” TBA “Children of Wrath” TBA “Minotaur” TBA “The Diviner” TBA “Brother’s Keeper” TBA “This Land is Your Land” TBA “El Matadero“ TBA “Things Bad Begun” TBA “Sleigh Ride” TBA Season 4 “What’s Your Story?” TBA “Another Day in the Diamond” TBA “Good Out Here” TBA “Buried” TBA “Just in Case“ TBA “The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now” TBA “No One’s Gone” TBA “People Like Us” TBA “Close Your Eyes” TBA “Blackjack” TBA “I Lose People...” TBA “...I Lose Myself” TBA Season 5 “Here to Help” TBA “The Hurt That Will Happen” TBA “Humbug’s Gulch” TBA “Skidmark” TBA “The End of Everything” TBA “The Little Prince” TBA “Still Standing” TBA “Is Anybody Out There?” TBA “Channel 4” TBA “You’re Still Here” TBA “Leave What You Don’t” TBA “Channel 5” '' TBA'' “End of the Line” TBA Season 6 Alicia will appear in this season. Relationships Nick Nick is Alicia's brother and they are described as "two siblings that are very much at odds with each other. They love each other because they are brother and sister, but to a certain extent it’s almost like they are each other’s worst enemies because one is screwing things up while she’s trying to achieve things and get on to college, and the other one is seeing her as this reminder of everything that he can’t be.” Alicia appears to be emotionally distant when it comes to her brother's drug addiction, though she sincerely cares for her older brother and it pains her to see him in such a fragile state. After they discovered the wreck of Flight 462 and Nick disappeared, Alicia seemed concerned. When he returned covered in blood, she grabs him into a large hug. While they are fighting zombies on the beach Nick is still nowhere to be found. But, right when Alicia needs help the most Nick shows up......... WOW Nick is covered in blood did he get bit by that zombie he was fighting or did he kill the zombie and cover himself in zombie guts, meanwhile they find a girl name Alex and help her out in return she helps the group fight the zombies on the beach. Safe fully they make it off the beach just in time. Matt It is shown that the two share a close connection and that they care for each other. Playfully bantering and being complimentary towards one another. Alicia cares for him without hesitation when he's ill. For his part Matt sends her away, again without hesitation, when he thinks that sending her away is the best thing for her. Matt is bitten by a infected and later died from the infection. and bites his parents. Madison Alicia and her mom have a genuinely close and loving relationship. It's strained more so than most teenage daughter and mother relationships mainly over the drama revolving around Nick's drug addiction and Travis moving into their home. Travis Alicia doesn't appear to have anything against Travis as a person. She resents him being a change in her life and in her relationships with her mother and brother, but she would probably resent any new partner her mother had. In "The Dog"" Alicia is quite anxious when Travis doesn't return and says that it reminds her, in a bad way, of waiting for someone else to return. The unspoken implication is that it reminds her of waiting for her father when he died and didn't return. Chris Chris is her not-quite-step brother. Alicia seems to initially regard Chris in a similar light to Travis, thanks to the fact that he is a part of the family that's causing great changes in her life. However, it isn't quite on the same level as with Travis. Their first on-screen interaction occurs in "The Dog" when Alicia is running from a walker. Chris helps a panicking Alicia over a fence, but Alicia - in her panic - didn't realize Chris was helping her, and elbows him in the nose, causing it to bleed. The two don't begin to bond until "Cobalt", when they raid the abandoned house of a wealthy family, enjoying their material goods before smashing and tearing the place apart. Romantic undertones can be detected during these moments, especially during one moment when Chris accidentally witnesses Alicia when she was about to change from one expensive dress into another. In "The Good Man", Alicia shares nearly, if not all, of her scenes with Chris. The two end up alone, guarding their car. When soldiers come trying to steal their car, they both get defensive. When one solider makes suggestive remarks and touches Alicia, Chris instantly tries to protect her. His moves ultimate backfire when the soldier knocks him out cold. Alicia and Chris are later seen at the end of the episode hanging out, eating popsicles together. There was very little change in their relationship throughout Season 2a, until they made landfall in Baja California. While walking through the town of Rosarito, they are attacked by a group of Infected, and Madison is pinned to the ground by one. Chris fails to help, and Alicia sees this. Later, Chris tries to cover up with lies, but Alicia says she will tell, and Chris treatens her. Their relationship is soured after this. Appearances Galleries Videos Alicia Clark scenes - Fear The Walking Dead (Season 1)|This looks to be all of Alicia's footage from Season 1 - All of it. Images ADC-S2-Promo.jpg|Season 2 Travis-Alicia-Nick-with-pickup-truck.png|Alicia and the rest of the Clark family. alycia-debnam-carey-FTWD.jpg|Alicia. Matt-Alicia.PNG|Alicia and Matt. Alicia and Nick.png|Alicia and her brother Nick. Alicia_and_Nick.jpg|Alicia and her brother Nick. Clarks_plus_travis.jpg|The Clark family. Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-101-alicia-carey-935.jpg|Alicia on the bleachers. Alicia-Trailer.PNG|Alicia in the hospital . Alicia-CheckingWindow-Trailer.PNG|Alicia looking out of the window. Alicia_1x05.PNG|Alicia riding her stolen bike in the safe-zone. Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-206-alicia-debnam-carey-3-935.jpg|Alicia is threatened by Chris Vida, Connor and Alicia, S2E05.JPG|Alicia is given a steak by Connor Alicia, S2E05.JPG|Alicia tries to escape from Connor's boat Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-alicia-debnam-carey-3-935.jpg|Alicia and Jack Alicia and Nick out on deck at night.jpg|Alicia and Nick talk aboard the Abigail Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-alicia-debnam-carey-2-935.jpg|Alicia comes accross the wreck of Flight 462 Alicia starts to relax with Jack.jpg|Alicia talks to Jack Ofelia Alicia binocs.JPG|Onboard the Abigail For Ant Susu Lov, Alicia.png|The picture Alicia drew for Susan Tran Alicia sees the empty pill bottle.png|Alicia examins the pill bottle Susan Tran used to commit suicide Alicia on the Steps.jpg Ofeliaandalicia.jpg Ofelia.jpg Group.jpg Aliciahall.jpg Alicialift.jpg|Alicia escaping the dead insde a lift shaft Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Clark, S2E05.JPG Alicia hiding, S2E05.JPG Alicia and Jack-2, S2E05.JPG Alicia Captive, S2E05.JPG Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-204-alicia-debnam-carey-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-alicia-debnam-carey-935.jpg Alicia Travis railing.JPG Matt, holding Alicia, calls Madison with a look.png Madison Alycia Ofelia, Strand hotel desk.jpg Alycia.jpg FTWD2 210 RF 0420 0637-RTx.jpg S2-Jackets.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-210-alicia-debnam-carey-4-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-210-alicia-debnam-carey-3-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-210-alicia-debnam-carey-2-935.jpg FTWD2 210 RF 0420 0637-RTx.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-3-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-2-935.jpg Behindthescenesfear.jpg FTWD 301 MD 0109 1175-RT.JPG Aliciatrailer.jpg|Alicia in the trailer for Season 3 FTWD 303 MD 0130 565-RT.jpg Seasonthree.jpg Alicialucianajake.jpg Alicialuciana.jpg Theborder.jpg Seasonthree.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0131 145-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0131 131-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0131 099-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0131 078-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0130 483-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0130 335-RT.jpg FTWD 312 RF 0523 3415-RT.jpg FTWD 312 RF 0523 3404-RT.jpg FTWD 312 RF 0522 2160-RT.jpg Stadium.jpg Funfairalicia.jpg Aliciaseasonfour.jpg FTWD 403 RF 1219 0538-RT.jpg Altheasgroup.jpg Seasonfivealiciamorgan.jpg Trivia * In the script used by Alycia Debnam-Carey when she read for this part, the character's name was "Ashley".http://www.aol.com/build/519050286/ Video Of Interview * Her signature weapon is a balisong (butterfly knife) that she stole from Jack. The knife is a Bear and Son 113B. * Alicia can probably be considered the fan favorite character from Fear The Walking Dead; she is the character that has more fan art and is, arguably, more discussed than the other cast members. References Navigation fr:Alicia Clark Category:Paul R. Williams High School students Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Main Show Category:American Category:Texas Residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Altheas Group Category:Madison's Group Category:Morgan's Group Category:Main Characters